God of War 4: God of Darkness
by Chris Nest
Summary: Ever wonder what happened after the incident with Kratos and Aphrodite in God of War 3? Well the God of Darkness and Goddess of Light were born. Given up to adoptive mortal parents the kids never new of their heritage. Until one fateful day they find themselves back in their original home...Olympus.
1. Chapter 1

Again this is another story where I and co are in a new game that everyone knows and loves. God of War. I learned something about my family...I'm adopted. So of course I was curious about who my mother and father were...well sometimes I wish I didn't know certain things.

"_**God of War 4: God of Darkness"**_

()()()()()()()()

Every wonder what happened after the incident with Kratos and Aphrodite in God of War 3? Well let's just say that in due time things got very interesting for the god of war and goddess of love.

Aphrodite's Chamber

Kratos entered the chamber looking as fierce as ever, and he was livid after learning that the gods he had killed had been reborn but Kratos was forgiven but was forbidden to wield his Blades of Exile ever again. His weapons that he'd taken from the God returned to their owners. Zeus had returned from the dead by Hades hand, Kratos was forbidden to wield another Olympian weapon resulting in him being powerless. Aphrodite was in her bed on her back looking at her lover who had given her her child. Yes it's true Aphrodite had become pregnant after their encounter and she had given birth to a baby boy. At the moment she was holding him in her arms with a light blue blanket wrapped around him to keep him warm.

"Aphrodite!" Kratos bellowed gaining the goddess's attention and causing the child to cry. She sat up and looked at Kratos with mischievous grin.

"Ahh Kratos here to see your son I assume." Kratos walked to the front of the bed and stood there with a look of pure fury and anger. He looked down at his so called child who had seized his crying to look at him. He did not want this to happen, he never expected this to happen, his father Zeus would've killed the child without a second thought. Aphrodite was already married so this was a major problem, so far only Aphrodite's servants, herself, and Kratos knew about the child.

"He cannot stay here Aphrodite, my father will not allow it!" She looked at her child and brought him to her chest for breast feeding.

"My sweet Erebos." She cooed as the child drank from it's mother, needing it's nutrition. Kratos hated to admit to caring for these things but after the incident with his previous family he felt dedicated to protect his son. He never wanted that to happen

again.

Aphrodite looked at Kratos to know he wanted to see his son, she sighed before pulling her son way from her revealed chest. "He wants his father." Aphrodite placed Erebos in his arms, the little child looked up at him with brown eyes.

"He'll be safer with the mortals...you understand what we must do Aphrodite?" He looked at her and her servants who were looking over at the baby. She sighed before answering him. "Yes, I agree Kratos. Erebos..my little God of Darkness." She cooed sweetly.

Suddenly a feminine crying sound echoed through the chamber causing the two servants to retrieve another bundle of blankets with something moving around inside. Kratos eyed the bundle suspiciously not knowing anything about this, he knew of Erebos but he had a good feeling about what was in the bundle. The bundle was wrapped in pink blankets and the servant handed it to Aphrodite.

"I forgot to mention I had more then one...Kratos you also have a daughter." Aphrodite uncovered the little girls face so he could see his daughter looking nervous and a little frightened. But her eyes dazzled just like her mothers, Kratos could already tell that Erebos had taken after him.

"What's her name?" Kratos asked honestly being curious about the little girl. Aphrodite smiled sweetly and chuckled. "I haven't named her yet, I named Erebos you can name her." Aphrodite and Kratos switched where Kratos was holdingthe little girl and Aphrodite resumed feeding her son. He looked at the little girl trying to decide on a good name for her and then he had come up with it.

"Agní Kardia, Goddess of Light." Kratos slowly said as the little girl giggled sweetly, suddenly Aphrodite flinched in pain. Kraots looked at her with suspicion but she answered quickly. "Erebos is rough." He had indeed bit down as he drank, Kratos knew he would have to send them to Earth for safety. Only time would tell if the siblings of Light and Darkness would ever return to Olympus.

(Erebos is Greek for Darkness and Agni Kardia is Greek for Pure of Heart)

Sixteen Years later

Erebos or by his new name Chris was preparing himself for a date putting on a dark blue hoodie with a black t shirt underneath. Black shorts with a white stripe on the sides and his gray tennis shoes with black highlights. He looked himself over in the mirror making sure everything was okay.

"You could do so much better bro." Chris looked back over at his bed to see his little sister Avery/Agni Kardia, the duo were given new names by their adoptive parents but they had no idea of their real parents. Neither even knew they were adopted. Both had gotten a different set of parents, Chris had a single mother and Avery had a father and mother, the two families had decided to keep the siblings in touch so they had moved to Ontario, Canada.

"Why don't you actually go get one?" He said in a rather rude tone, Chris had always had this fascination with the color black for some reason. Anything dark he liked. As for his sister she liked anything white and anything that was bright. He favored nighttime and she favored daytime. The duo were true opposites. Like Yin and Yang.

"Hmph, says the goth boy." "I'm not goth!" He bellowed but like on cue the doorbell was rung. He hurried down the stairs to see his girlfriend, first and hopefully his last. As he reached the door he took a deep breathe before opening it. "Whoa..."

Her hair was put into a puffy ponytail and her eyes were a beautiful shade of brown. She was wearing a red violet dress that ended right above her knees, it was the kind of dress that normal people wore to a dance. Lastly she was wearing a red dress shoes with two inch heels, that caught him off guard. She always hated high heels.

"Hey Chris ready to go?" She asked in that sweet voice he loved. Even though they had been dating for two hundred eighty five days, he had thought it was weird he had kept track of that. But it was his first relationship and he wanted it to be special. "Of course Sari why wouldn't I be?"

She gave him a small kiss which he turned into a kiss of passion, she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer. He wrapped his arms around her waist deepening their kiss. "Wow bro getting a little carried away aren't you?" Chris was startled by his sisters voice and looked back towards the stairs to see her sly smile. Sari thought Avery had bad timing but she was still her boyfriends little sister.

"Hi Avery." She said with a small wave, Avery walked over to Sari and gave her a hug. Avery sadly had been the one to give Chris the courage to ask Sari out in the first place. She never let him forget it either...really annoying. They broke their hug and Avery noticed Chris with his arms crossed and he was tapping his foot.

"What she's my friend to so deal with it bro." Chris sighed and shook his head "Awe someone sounds jealous." Sari cooed as she walked over to Chris a planted a kiss on his cheek causing him to blush. She was the only one ever to make him nervous anyone else he intimidated but she was different.

"I'm not jealous Sari, I promise." He said slowly trying to pick his words carefully. He offered his arm to her and she accepted it. With a wink from his sister he proceeded out the door. Just as he exited the door something smacked him right in the face knocking him back to the wall inside the house with a loud thud. He fell to the floor and as he drifted to blacking out he saw something with one eyes grab Sari and Avery.

"Chris...help!" Was the last thing he heard before finally passing out.

()()()()()()()()

Chris slowly opened his eyes to see the marble floor below he was laying on. He shook his head trying to regain his thoughts and pushed himself to his feet. He looked around the large area with it's fancy pillars and vases around the room. The marble floor below was so clean he could see his own reflection. A huge double door was at the end of the room and he decided to explore a little bit. He walked over to the doors and started pushing trying to get them open, they wouldn't budge.

"Where am I?" He asked no one in particular considering he was alone. He never understood why he talked to himself sometimes.

He looked over to the left to see a mirror and saw that his clothing had been changed. He walked closer to the mirror to fully check out the new outfit.

(Link to outfit is on my profile)

Suddenly the doors opened on their own catching Chris off guard, slowly he walked into the long hallway it led to. At the end were two duel blades that looked fierce and deadly. They were a good foot and a half long and looked like the Blades of Exile except thinner and longer. On the rain guard of the blade were dark blue crystal growing up the swords blade ending at about a four inches. The handle of the blades were pitch black with a dark, dark blue aura surrounding the blades themselves. On the sides of the actually blades the patterns were the same as the Blades of Exile except that they were black.

"Wow...awesome." Chris slowly reached out his hands and grabbed the blades and pulled them to him. Just holding them made him feel powerful. Suddenly the blades starting glowing and he felt a huge surge of power flood his body, he levitated of the ground five inches as the dark bluish black aura surrounded him. With one burst sending a wave of energy everywhere he landed on his feet panting. He felt strong, immortal, he felt...god like.

"_These are the Blades of Darkness, these blades were forged in the darkest depths of hell for you Erebos." _Chris looked around quickly wondering where the voice had come from. Who was Erebos? The walls to his left opened up revealing an huge chamber with a bed surrounded by candles. He put the blades away in the holders on his back. Chris was a little reluctant about entering but slowly entered the mysterious room. As he walked up the steps leading to the bed a woman with blonde hair walked towards him from around the bed.

(I'm sure I don't need to mention their clothing especially if you have planned God of War 3)

"Uhh I think I'm in the wrong room...I'll just go." Chris managed to say through his stuttering, he'd never seen a girls chest before so this was odd for him.

"We missed you Erebos." The blonde told him with a mischievous expression. Chris backed away but hit something soft causing him to swiftly turn around to meet dark brown eyes. He backed away from the girl, her skin was darkly tanned and she had black hair. "Mistress will be pleased her son has returned." The dark haired one said.

Chris struggled to get around the blonde and managed to get to the edge of the bed, then realization just hit him. The duo tackled Chris to the bed and he was finding it hard to get way. He back away to the headboard of the bed, the two girls were crawling towards him on all fours with mischievous expressions. He reached back for his blades but the dark haired one lunged for him crashing her lips to his kissing him forcefully. He continued to reach for his blades but soon gave up as the blonde kissed his neck.

"Our Prince is strong." The blonde cooed. "Even now he's trying to resist us." The black haired girl added. The duo switched places where the blonde crashed her lips to his and the black haired one started kissing his neck.

"Are you having fun with my son ladies?"

Both girls seized their actions to look at their mistress at the entryway to her chamber where Chris had entered. He was panting for breathe overwhelmed with the feeling of guilt. He finally looked at the girl pink dress and her hair was in a braid. She motioned for the girls to leave and they quickly rolled off the bed leaving Chris alone, he sighed in relief not knowing how much longer he would've lasted.

"My darling Erebos, you have returned." The girl with brown hair said sweetly to him like a mother to her child. He eyed her suspiciously expecting the same actions from the last two. He quickly hopped off the bed and pulled his weapons out making her back up a little.

"I won't be trick into doing what you want!" Suddely he remembered why he felt guilty...Sari. "Where is she!?" He screamed now absolutely furious thinking this woman had taken the one he loved. He'd noticed the other two girls were eying him like a play toy, not the kind of toy he really wanted to be. The girl wearing the pink dress suddenly smiled sweetly knowing who he was talking about.

"Oh your talking about your mortal mate." She walked closer to him until the duo were eye to eye, his blades were still out and he wouldn't use them unless forced. His anger was growing as this woman referred to his girlfriend as his mate. "You are very protective Erebos. You act so much like your father."

"Who exactly are you?" Chris asked letting his guard down a bit as she crawled into her bed and smiled sweetly at him. "I'm the goddess of Love and Beauty...I'm your mother Aphrodite."

Chris couldn't hold back his laughter as this woman he'd never met had said she was his mother. She pouted and watched as he finally calmed down and wiped tears from his eyes from laughing so hard. He put the weapons back in their holders before responding. "That's a good one, seriously Aphrodite was it...where am I?"

"Oh Erebos I told your father you'd forget us, I still remember feeding you." Chris thought hard about what Aphrodite told him, God of Darkness. He remembered suddenly learning about Greek mythology, he never thought it was real. But could this explain his surge of strength? Didn't matter he wanted to know why Aphrodite kept calling him Erebos.

"Why do you keep calling me Erebos...my names Chris?" He pointed out, she chuckled slightly knowing his adoptive parents would rename him. But at least he was curious now.

"Erebos is what I named you...it's Greek for Darkness." Chris understood now where the name came from but he couldn't actually be a God could he? The God of Darkness...oddly enough he liked the sound of that.

"What about the actually God, Christ?" He asked wanting more answers from his mother. She cralwed over ot the edge of the bed and started to explain.

"Christ is our creator, once he created life on Earth he created the Olympian Gods to serve and protect. This is where everything comes from, the moon, sun, emotions, stars, war, everything. But once you were born Darness was born into the world." Aphrodite explained. Chris hated to admit it but it made sense to him. Christ made other Gods, wasn't to hard to believe. But himself being a God is a little hard to believe.

"Along with your sister Agni Kardia the Goddess of Light, your equal." This made him realize something his sister wasn't with him either. Not only was the girl he loved gone but his little sister as well. Now he was beyond furious.

"Where's my sister!? And how did I even get here!?" He bellowed demanding answers. "I brought you here because one of the Titans took your sister to the Underworld. Styx has her." Aphrodite answered.

Chris wanted to save his little sister, according to Aphrodite they were equals. One of Darkness, the other of Light. No wonder the duo had been complete opposites. Underworld meant Hell, he couldn't believe he was about to ask this.

"How do I get there?" He asked as he calmed down, he always did have a temper problem. Aphrodite smiled at him and motioned for her servants to come to his side. He flinched a little quickly remembering their previous encounter but he allowed them to get near him knowing with his blades he could tear them apart.

"If you must rescue her my hand maids will escort you to the entrance of the Underworld." Aphrodite told him, he nodded giving her a smile that said 'thank you'. He followed the maidens to the exit of the chamber but as he reached the exit his mother said something else to him.

"And Erebos." He turned to look at her to see her sly smirk. "Say hello to your father for me."

()()()()()()()()

Without a doubt my longest chapter ever. If any of you want to see certain events pm me and I'll see what I can do. But what will Erebos/Chris encounter in the Underworld? And where is Sari? All will be revealed in time, the more reviews I get the faster I'll update.


	2. Chapter 2

Decided to make Chapter Two longer so hope you enjoy the extension. Oh and for any haters about the Gods coming back, here's your answer. Kratos lost Hades Soul so technically Hades was revived and therefor brought back the other Gods.

()()()()()()()()

Avery's P.O.V.

Underworld

I finally opened my eyes wondering what had happened, I remembered seeing something with one eye knock Chris's lights out then me. The hard cold concrete below me was very unsettling and I forced myself to stand up. The area around me was dark and eerie, some kind of spirits were floating around everywhere. People were falling from unbelievable heights screaming as they fell to their deaths. The screams were unbelievable, it was making my cringe and want to cry.

"Mortal what are you doing here?" I turned around to see some huge girl with twisted burnt skin, she had two horns coming from her head and she was wearing a loose fitting white robe covered with blood. She had huge metallic red claws that looked like they were made from blood.

"I don't know." I answered nervously not knowing what to do at the moment this thing had to be at least twenty eight feet tall. She roared loudly apparently furious for some reason.

"Mortal I am the titan Styx, you have trespassed on Underworld territory and for that you will pay!" She rose her claws high for impact and brought them down at high speeds. I put my arms in front of me for protection and suddenly I was engulfed in a blinding white light. I watched as Styx fell back to the ground screaming in pain, I now noticed the sword in my hand.

The blade of made of Celestial Bronze and three and half feet long, it was a tricked out version of a scimitar. The handle was pure silver with tiny neon blue, green, and pink jewels embedded in it. The blade was glowing a pinkish white aura.

"Whoa."

"The Blade of Eternal Light, weapon created by Aphrodite for you the Goddess of Light Agni Kardia."

I don't know who Agni Kardia is but I know one thing, that this Styx girl is going down. I can only watched as she stand back up completely livid with my actions. Raising my weapon I rush the monstrous beast hoping I can fight her off. She brings her arm down to crush me but I roll out of the way avoiding the blow barely. I jump and stab my blade into her hand making her scream in pain and bring me to her face.

"You are no match for me mortal pest!" I leap towards her face and slam my blade between her eyes. Styx shook her head wildly to shake me off but I held on and pulled my blade out to stab it deep into her left eye, blood gushed out as she knocked me off and held her eye in pain. I landed on the ground with ease surprisingly and for the first time realize the clothes I'm wearing. A white dress with gold bracelets and gold highlights. My shoes were gold sandals that old Greek people would wear.

"How dare you! My eye!" Styx bellowed angrily, I leaped into action for the finishing blow. Suddenly though Styx grabbed me in her huge hand squeezing the life out of me. I squirmed in pain as she continued to try and kill me. "I will squash you like the bug you are!"

My blades light grew brighter and I suddenly felt stronger. I freed my right hand and drove the blade into hers, with a screech of pain she released me. I hooked the blade once more into her skin and began to climb. With a leap I reached her face, aiming for her eyes. She closed them both but with my surprising new strength I grabbed her eyelids and forced them apart. And with all my strength drove the Blade into her right eye. I reached her forehead and was prepared to drive the blade into her skull.

"No, cursed mortal! You will pay!" She bellowed just as I drove the blade into her skull. A light engulfed us both blinding me, I landed on my feet and watched as she plunged into the river of the dead and the lost souls took her. I placed the blade in the holster on my back and looked up. There was a huge crack in the ceiling, a blinding yellowish light shone from it.

"Guess that's the way out." I said. So reluctantly I began to long hike towards the exit, hopefully I'll learn more about what's going on here. But more importantly where are Chris and Sari?

()()()()()()()()

Chris's P.O.V.

The exit was in sight and the two servants still hadn't taken their eyes off me. It was getting creepy. Just as we neared the gate and the sun began to rise and smoke like form of Aphrodite appeared in front of me blocking my path.

"You better have a good reason Aphrodite." I said with venom in my voice. She sighed and replied. "Erebos I've gotten news that the Titan Styx has been killed."

I crossed my arms and rolled my eyes, how did this affect me? Oh yeah it didn't. So I told her just that. "Sorry but a dead Titan is none of my concern."

I pushed past the blue smoky form and headed for the gate to open it. Her servants giggling secrets or thoughts that I want to part of. "It does if it was your sister who done it."

I stopped in my tracks hearing those words. My sister, killing, couldn't happen. "Yeah right." "Erebos listen to me, Styx attacked your sister and she defended herself."

I turned to face my apparent mother and glared. Still couldn't happen, my sister isn't that ruthless. I am. I'm the won with anger issues here. "So what do I do now?"

"I suggest going to Sparta to find your father. Your sister is probably heading there as well." I chuckled and nodded. This should be fun. Hopefully I get some action soon because I'm dying to use these blades on something.

"Lead the way ladies." Both girls didn't argue to lead me to Sparta, hopefully I could ditch them soon. Their looking at me like obsessed fan girls.


	3. Chapter 3

Annabeth

Chris's P.O.V.

Sparta actually looked amazing for an old school town. Pretty peacefully to boot, the girls finally left to return to their mistress thank the Gods. While walking through Sparta the Blades on my back continually glowed refusing to settle down. Oddly enough people around here knew me.

"Lord Erebos!" "My Lord." "The God of Darkness has returned to us!" "Hail the darkness!"

Oddly I found this more annoying than flattering, the gate up ahead led to the castle that my father apparently lived in. But upon my approach the gates opened and some girl walked through and glared at me.

She had tan skin, long blonde hair, storm gray eyes, she pretty tall and is wearing body brown leather armor. Tank top styled and shorts, chains hang from the sides of the shorts and a crossbow on her right wrist that can be fired with a trigger. Lastly she was wearing the same type of brown leather sandals.

"Who are you?" She asked with venom in her voice. Obviously someone had ticked her off. "Maybe I should ask you the same." I said.

She walked up to me with a death glare and her eyes caught my blades. "You did it." Is all she said before backing up. "Did what?" I asked now confused by her change in expression.

She pulled her crossbow out and fired a shot towards my head, with lightning fast speed I blocked the shot with my Blades of Darkness. Now I was mad. "You're the son of Kratos aren't you!?"

I smirked, guess not everyone likes my father. Who cares, this chick is getting on my nerves and is in my way of finding Sari. "Yeah I am, but that doesn't matter. I'm looking for someone precious to me…so move." I pull out the blades and point one at her. "Or I'm gonna make you move."

"My name is Annabeth. Daughter of Athena, and you will fall by my hand." I can't help but chuckle. "Funny, I was thinking the same thing."

Annabeth jumps over the gate and starts running off, undead soldiers come from the ground and charge me. She talks smack but I'll catch her, and I'll make her pay.

()()()()()()()()

Two hours earlier

Avery's P.O.V.

Stabbing the blade into the rock I pulled myself through the crack and into fresh warm sunlight. My body felt worn and beyond use but I forced myself to stand up. I now noticed a huge sign in front of me that read Camp Half Blood. No way, it's real! That means Percy must be here, oh my god I get to meet Percy Jackson!

Like on cue I saw the hot demigod slashing around a test dummy for practice, lucky me no shirt either. Just a worn pair of jeans and sandals, his body covered in sweat glistening in the sun.

"Well looks like I have an audience." Percy's looking at me and places Riptide in the holster on his back and smirks. Riptide looks like a tidal wave from a raging storm at sea. "So, what brings you to Half Blood toots?"

"I'm the daughter of Aphrodite, can't you tell by my beauty?" I say flirtatiously striking a pose showing off my body. Percy walks over to me and begins walking circles around me. He's eyeing me up and down, a blush finds it's way to my cheeks.

"I sure can…but you don't seem very strong." He says with some doubt. In a flash I have him pinned up against a cabin behind me and smile. My chest pressing against his. "That's what you think pretty boy."

"Hehe, you should leave work to real Gods…but I'm bored so maybe I can be your bodyguard or something?" He asked, his eyes travel to my cleavage and are frozen. This is almost too easy.

I press up against him harder and smirk. "You'd like that, wouldn't you?" Percy smirks back. "Maybe, just maybe."

Oh this is too good to be true, I think I'm in love with him. I giggle before saying. "Go ahead then." I let Percy go and he dusts himself off and coughs trying to gather his thoughts. "So where you headed anyway toots?"

I shouldn't give too much away, not before we have a little fun at least. Men are so easy to manipulate. "Just wandering around, I just recently found out who my parents are."

Percy chuckles. "You told me who your Mom is and I hear she's incredible with…" He looks at me with a devious smirk. "Entertainment."

I'm not dumb enough to not know what's he's referring to. "Guess she is, that's why she has so many demigod children. My Mom's cool but – I still don't know who my Dad is." Percy is eyeing me up and down obviously checking me out.

"So, are you anything like your Mom?" He smirks once more and winks at me. "I sure hope so cause your kinda cute." Percy thinks I'm cute oh my god, oh I must be dreaming. Maybe today isn't all bad after all. I walk over to him and place a finger on his chest and trace it.

"Let's just say at times, I can be very entertaining." Percy brings his lips only inches from mine and were eye to eye. "Well the camps empty and there's an empty cabin behind you…oh the possibilities."

I know I'm blushing and I'm dying for him to kiss me and do a lot more. I wrap my arms around his neck and grin mischievously. "Why not? No one is around." Suddenly a thought comes to mind and I ask before thinking. "Where are the other demigods anyway?"

Percy frowns and takes my hand in his. His touch is soft and reassuring. "They're out looking for some wannabe God and Goddess causing trouble. No big deal." Percy then moves next to my hear and whispers. "Now, where were we?"

Percy crashes his lips to mine and I'm lost in passion and lust. I return the kiss and while we continue our activities we're getting closer to the cabin door. But the thought still bothers me. Wannabe God and Goddess?

Percy kicks back opening the door and lowers me on the bed inside. Percy unzips the front of my dress but my hand catches his just before my breasts are revealed. "Not so fast pretty boy, you gotta earn it first."

Percy smirks deviously. "Oh and how may I earn my prize?" My turn to smirk, and get some answers. "What did you mean by wannabe God and Goddess?"

Percy sighs deeply and lowers his face to mine, his lips so close I can feel his breathe on my lips. 'Really it's only a God causing trouble." Percy lowers his lips to my neck and a moan escapes me. "Just forget about it, it's our time now beautiful."

My mind nearly goes blank with pure pleasure but my mind still travels to who this god might be. Could it be my brother, where is he anyway? "What's the Gods name?"

Percy talks between breathes and more passionate moans escape me. "Don't know, just that he's using two blades like his father." The word father catches me off guard but it's hard to concentrate, he's too good at this. "Whose his father?"

"The former God of War Kratos." My eyes widen and my mind is crystal clear. A memory of Kratos comes back, I see him looking down and me with a sweet smile and calling my name. Chris! I push Percy off the bed and quickly stand up zipping my dress back up.

"Where is he!? Where's my brother!?" My blade is glowing fiercely with rage as Percy stands and frowns. His eyes are full of disappointment. "Please don't tell me your who I think you are?"

I ignore his question and ask again but this time my hands on my blade ready to pull it out for battle. "Tell me where he is…or else."

Percy sighs and wipes the sweat from his forehead, he bends over and picks up Riptide and twirls it. "I don't know, honest." Percy smirks and catches my eye again. "But…if we can continue I won't tell anyone you were here."

My grip on my blade tightens, this went bad faster than I expected. "Is there a problem with me being here? Am I being hunted down or something?"

"Sadly yes, both you and your brother are." Percy points Riptide at my face only an inch from contact and the blades waves are moving inside showing Percy's impatience. "But if you'd rather fight, you'd fetch a good price."

I pull out my own blade and point it at his face, the same distance as his. "You don't want to mess with me or my big brother!" Percy smirks and eyes the bed behind me with a chuckle. "Last chance toots, we can have fun… or this can get ugly. It's really up to you."

I have to think fast or this could end badly, there's got to be something. I see something under the bed poking out and see that it's rope. An idea comes to mind but let's hope he falls for it. I grab the rope and dangle it front of his face. "Alright we can have a little fun."

I push Percy on the bed and tie his wrists to the bed posts. I grab Riptide and throw it across the room where it sticks into the wall. "You like that pretty boy?"

Percy smirks his eyes eating up every inch of my body. "Sure do babe." I unzip my dress to reveal my cleavage to distract him even more. His eyes widen and I can see he wants me badly.

I crawl up his body with a devious smirk. "Just answer one little question for me?" In a flash I have the Blade of Eternal light against his throat. "Any last words before you go to Hell?"

Percy's eyes widen in fear and admiration. "Wait, what?" "Good enough." Is all I say before slicing his throat but his body disappears in water. In a flash he's behind me with Riptide in hand. He points it at me glaring daggers at me.

"Okay toots don't say I didn't warn you!" Percy screams. I sigh and point my own sword at him. "So not fair!"

()()()()()()()()

Chris's P.O.V.

Slashing through yet another undead soldier , I grab another one by it's neck and chuck it at the stone wall ahead. The wall shatters and falls to pieces, with a victorious smirk I walk right on in. "Come out coward and fight!"

Like on cue I hear a crossbow fire and turn around just in time to deflect it. I stare up to see Annabeth with a shocked expression. Her expression changes to determination as she jumps down and lands on her feet.

"You just don't quit do you?" She asks me. I smirk at her remark finding this entertaining. "No, I don't. Now where is Kratos and Sari!?"

"I don't know, but one things for sure, your journey ends here." Annabeth turns around and starts climbing the mountain's inside trying to get away. With my grip tightening on my blades I run towards the wall and jump. Driving the blades into the wall I begin to climb after her, the castle where Kratos is supposed to reside comes into view.


End file.
